


St. Augustine

by wabbitseason



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Noir, Community: fandom_stocking, Florida, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The black Packard sat parked just outside the old St. Augustine city gate, not far from the Huguenot Cemetery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Augustine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JordannaMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/gifts).



> Written for [](http://jordannamorgan.livejournal.com/profile)[**jordannamorgan**](http://jordannamorgan.livejournal.com/) for [](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandom_stocking**](http://fandom-stocking.livejournal.com/) mixing two of her loves: X-men and St. Augustine, Florida. It's set in a 1930s AU.

The black Packard sat parked just outside the old St. Augustine city gate, not far from the Huguenot Cemetery. The car had been sitting there for the last hour, watching and waiting.

The broad man in the driver's seat was reading a scientific treatise. Occasionally Henry McCoy would turn towards the occupant in the back seat to see if he was all right. But the bald man in the dark suit sat quietly in his seat, content to simply wait. "Would you like something to read, Professor?"

"Thank you, Hank, but I'm fine," Professor Charles Xavier said. "I do appreciate you tagging along, Hank. This is a far cry from your university dormitory, I would imagine."

"The weather is nicer this time," Hank scowled. He never thought he'd miss the New York winters, but day in and day out of sunshine was enough to make anyone nostalgic. "I still say this is a fool's errand, coming all this way to Florida. I want it on record that I was against this little excursion in the first place, Professor."

"Duly noted," Xavier said. "I think we should give him some more time."

"More time!" Hank flipped to another page in his book with some irritation. He couldn't even properly study for his exams. "We could have found this girl on our own. We didn't have to hire that... Canadian." Henry could have used other pejoratives to describe the man, but Xavier thought well of him so Henry kept a civil tongue. It didn't mean he had to like the situation at all.

"We don't have the resources to commit right now," Xavier said. "We're under close surveillance from Hoover and his men because of that incident at the school. Our Canadian agent is still not officially tied to the X-men yet, so he'll attract less attention."

"He's certainly taking his time," Hank said. "Are you certain you do not want me to ascertain his precise whereabouts? He could have encountered some difficulty." Knowing the Canadian, he was likely the source of the difficulty.

A metallic tapping on his window interrupted further suggestions.

"That won't be necessary, Hank," Xavier said mildly. "This should be Logan now."

The car door opened. A man nearly as broad and hairy as Henry himself, covered in a long overcoat, climbed into the Packard beside Xavier. With prominent sideburns, he chomped on the end of cigar stub. "Afternoon, Professor."

Xavier said. "Good to see you, too, Logan. You remember my former student Hank McCoy?" The two men growled greetings at each other. "What have you learned about the girl?"

Logan took the cigar stub of his mouth, "She washed up on shore after the last big one tore through this region. She was in pretty bad shape when the lighthouse keeper's daughter found her, but she'll live."

"Is she the one we're looking for?" Xavier asked.

"Pretty safe bet she is," Logan said. "Funny things started happening with the weather after she came here. One minute there'd be a pounding rainstorm, and then it'd be replaced by blinding sunshine."

"The weather patterns are strange in this region," Hank offered.

"That's what I thought, Furball, until I saw the garden out back," Logan explained. "The daughter tried some planting near the lighthouse. Most of it didn't take, but this girl made them grow." Finally he hesitated. "Professor, the locals have a name for her. They're calling her Storm."


End file.
